


Trapped

by Meblerghimwriting



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Riordanverse, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Natasha knows what she’s doing, Percy is a good big brother, The rest of the Avengers are here dont worry, Tony is a little shit, heeyyyy it’s crossover time!, they just aren’t mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meblerghimwriting/pseuds/Meblerghimwriting
Summary: A party goes wrong when you find yourself trapped in a closet with a certain silver haired speedster.Your brother isn’t that amused either.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Trapped

It started with the party.

You knew it was a bad idea to go. But it was a freaking _party_. You were kind of obliged to go for the alcohol if nothing else. And now here you were.

Trapped in a closet.

With Pietro Maximoff.

You were going to _kill_ Stark for losing that key.

Next to you, Pietro cursed in his native language.

"Same here man. Same here."

Outside the closet your brother argued with Tony. You could practically see him in your minds eye, waving his hands about in exasperation, little mermaid t-shirt stained with blue cookie dough.

"Stark, you had no right-"

"C'mon kelp head, the sexual tension was getting unbearable."

You heard Annabeth murmur in agreement, which shocked you, seeing as your brothers fiancé didn't tend to agree with the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

"Wise girl, you can't possibly be siding with Tony!"

"Listen Seaweed Brain, it was clear that Y/N has the hots for Pietro."

"It has been for a while actually." Bucky had joined the conversation.

You felt your face heat up in embarrassment, and Pietro tensed next to you.

"And, let's be honest here, Speedy hasn't done that good of a job hiding his love for her either." Tony's voice came clear as day through the closet door.

Truly, you wanted to punch him.

Percy seemed to be thinking along similar lines because when he spoke this time, his voice was strained with exasperation.

"Six months. She joins the Avengers and six months in you've locked her in a closet with her crush. This is why people don't like working with you."

"He has you there Tony." Natasha said.

You could practically hear Tony roll his eyes.

"You guys work with me." He pointed out.

"Yeah but we're extremely patient. And even _we_ need breaks sometimes." Clint sounded as though he also wanted to punch Tony.

"Is that why you've been disappearing to your farm so often Clint?"

"I'm not answering that question."

You groaned and buried your head in your knees as the argument outside the door continued.

"Please. Make them stop. Zeus, Hades, Hera even, I'm not picky, just make it stop."

There was no rumble in response. Not even a little one.

Pietro looked at you, confused.

"What was that?"

"That was my poor attempt at a prayer."

"I've heard worse."

"I take it you know why we're in here?"

Pietro nodded, blushing.

"And that we aren't allowed out until we fulfill the terms that Stark has set?"

Another nod, and you buried your head further.

"We are so screwed."

Pietro made no sound. He simply closed his eyes and sighed. You took this opportunity to look at him closely. His silvery hair was just as messy as always, gleaming in the closet light. His cheeks were flushed as though he were embarrassed.

Your gaze trailed down his body and you realized he was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were white. You could tell he was trying to breathe deeply but he was clearly having trouble.

Gently, afraid he might push you away, you placed your hand on his fist, and felt the appendage relax beneath your touch.

"Pietro?" You asked, quietly, "are you okay?"

To your shock, his hand shifted and gripped yours. He let out a breath and turned his piercing blue eyes on you with a slight smile.

"I'll be fine. I just-" he sighed again, looking down. "This place, it reminds me of my cell back in hydra and I-"

He paused, clearly troubled.

"Pietro." You said, softly.

He looked back at you and you pulled him into a hug. 

"It's ok." You said, rubbing his back softly.

He took a deep shuddering breath, and his arms wrapped around you as he buried his face in your neck.

You felt yourself blush at the contact and the feel of his breath on your neck.

Pietro's shoulders shook, and you realized he was crying. 

You pulled him closer, murmuring into his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Hey Pietro it's ok. It's ok, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere Piet. It's going to be alright. Pietro I need you to breathe with me ok? Deep breaths Pietro, deep breaths alright?"

You held him close and tried to guide his breathing. It seemed to be working because soon the Sokovian was sound asleep in your arms. Or so you thought.

As you looked at his peaceful face, laying on your lap, the words you had hidden for six months inside of you came out.

"I love you Pietro."

His eyes snapped open.

"You- what?"

No going back now.

"I love you Pietro. I've loved you since the first day when you used that absolutely horrendous pick-up line on me. I loved you even when you teased me for being slow, and when you lined my bed with a mixture of shaving cream and itching powder. I loved you when you were overprotective on missions and when you tried to outsass my brother. I loved you when you fell asleep on my lap when we watched 'The Hobbit' as a team, and when you tried to make a cake but ended up causing an oil fire. I love you Pietro Maximoff. I always have."

Pietro gaped at you, and the next thing you knew his lips were on yours, and he was kissing you desperately, as though he was running out of air and you were pure oxygen. And you kissed him back just as feverishly if not more so.

His lips pushing against yours were all you were aware of. A nuclear bomb could have struck and you wouldn't have stopped. Your hands found their way into his hair, tangling themselves in the silvery locks.

When you broke apart for air, he buried his face in your neck. 

"I love you too Y/N."

_meanwhile, outside said closet_

"I found the key!" Tony stayed triumphantly.

Natasha, who stood by the door, smirked and grabbed it from him.

"We're unlocking, not opening."

"Not even a little bit?" Tony pouted.

Percy glared at him.

"Ugh. Fine. In the meantime, who's up for shawarma?"


End file.
